


Painty Blinders (bad puns and art)

by bluerighthand



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Acrylics, Digital Art, Family Fluff, Fanart, Multi, Pencil, Procreate, Sketches, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerighthand/pseuds/bluerighthand
Summary: Digital and traditional fan art! Some things are from reference photos, and some are inspired by my fanfiction, or other people’s work, and some are just silly doodle things :)1 – Young Shelby siblings (inspired by my fic Growing Up A Shelby)2 - One brush painting of Tommy (from a reference photo)3 - Try My Cocktail (aka when you replace Tommy’s gin with a piña colada)4 – Cyril the dog (inspired by @whentommymetalfie’s brilliant HC about him stealing Tommy's hat)5 - Esme sketches (from reference photos)6 – Tommy/Alfie: I love you (inspired by Melting Hearts by @twistedrunes, aka the cutest fic ever)





	1. Young Shelby Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Some art for my self-indulgent PB kid fic - [Growing Up A Shelby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542805/chapters/36081438)  
> I’m brand new to digital art, so hopefully I’ll be able to share my improvement when I do more drawings!   
> Big big thank you to WTMA for teaching me the ways of procreate, rescuing me from a sea of paintbrushes and confusion and generally being a beautiful soul <3 


	2. One brush painting of Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traditional art - acrylic paints (and then scanned in to remove background), one brush: angular flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really my usual style, but it was fun! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started a digital portrait from this picture too! Because...I just love the reference photo, and thought it might be cool to compare the two after I've finished


	3. Try My Cocktail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HB pencil and some colouring pencils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick doodle thing from a while ago from an AU Rach and I came up with - where everything is the same except 'try my gin' is 'try my cocktail', and Tommy's top secret business was actually tiny paper umbrella orders.  
> He looks grumpy, but he's secretly very proud of his creation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a threatening edit, just to amuse myself!


	4. Cyril the dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traditional - mixed media

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In September I was reunited with my art supplies and just had to draw Cyril from @whentommymetalfie's brilliant HC about him stealing Tommy's hat. It's adorable - [read it here!](https://whentommymetalfie.tumblr.com/post/176061693892/another-thought-about-tommy-and-cyril-i-know-its)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's most of my little art bits from a while ago, so future chapters will have new stuff! :)


	5. Esme sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Procreate Esme sketches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esme doodles/procreate practice!


	6. Tommy/Alfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Procreate digital art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy/Alfie, inspired by Melting Hearts by @twistedrunes! Thank you for writing this brilliant piece, inspiring me and letting me create/post this! <3  
> Definitely go check it out if you haven't already! It's the cutest fluffiest thing ever and I love it to bits:  
> [Read it here!](https://twistedrunes.tumblr.com/post/182234099844/melting-hearts-tommy-x-alfie)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, I'd love to know what you think! xx


End file.
